The present invention is directed to a container holding a hardenable multicomponent mass used for anchoring a fastening element in a bore hole. The container has at least two closed chambers separated from one another for holding the individual components.
Two basic systems are known for anchoring fastening members or elements by means of a hardenable multicomponent mass. In one system, used primarily in a receiving material containing cavities, the components are squeezed by a metering device from large cartridges containing sufficient mass for anchoring several fastening elements, with the components being mixed together and introduced into the bore hole. Such a solution is very economical. It requires, however, a special metering device and there is the possibility of metering errors, whereby too little or too much of the mass is introduced into the bore hole.
In the second system, as disclosed in DE-A 3 416 094, the components for a single attachment are preproportioned and arranged in separate chambers of a container. In use, the container is introduced into the bore hole. The container consists mainly of a first part for one component and at least a second part for another component. The second part can be positioned within the first part or, as disclosed in DE-B 1 935 149, can be located outside the first part. The walls of the container are formed of a destructible material, preferably glass or plastic. The plastic material can be flexible foils or hard brittle materials. In addition to the components, the chambers can also hold more-or-less large portions of filler materials. The chambers can be sealed, such as by fusion welding or by other means such as covers, plugs or the like.
The fabrication and filling of such containers is quite expensive. Further, containers formed of glass can be prematurely damaged or destroyed during transport or handling. If glass or transparent plastics are used, there is the additional problem of aging of the components, due to the effects of exposure to light.